


keep me aflame

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romanogers Reverse Big Bang, Romanogers Reverse big bang challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: she had plenty of fantasies involving Steve, but him wearing a three piece suit and thick rimmed glasses definitely made the top of her list





	keep me aflame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little contributions for the Romanogers Reverse Big Bang held by romanogersweek on Tumblr
> 
> Fic inspired by sleepygrimm's photoset http://sleepygrimm.tumblr.com/post/163124122310/romanogersweek-2017-mini-big-bang-steve-and
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Her back arching off the silk bed sheets, her hands curled as they were tied up against the headboard, and her pussy dripping wet for her lover’s big thick cock. Looking up she finds him standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Not to mention that he’s wearing a three piece suit (last time she had seen him wear one was during Peggy’s funeral) and those thick rimmed glasses, but now there was a beard on him. And for fuck’s sake why couldn’t he just fuck her already.

“So gorgeous for me aren’t you doll? Lying there naked and all tied up.” He carefully leans onto the bed and slides his arms from her ankles to her knees. “And dripping wet onto those new clean silk sheets I bought for you.” He sits on her left side and starts to massage her ankle. “Have you been wet this entire time I’ve been gone?”

“Steve,” she whimpers.

“You haven’t answered me.”

“Yes I have, god I’ve been wet for three hours while you were gone for that stupid meeting.” It had been tortured, being tied up and waiting for her lover to come back home. “Please I need you so badly.”

“Hush now dear, you’ll have me soon,” he leans down and kisses her ankle. 

The problem is she  _ can’t  _ wait, she needs him so bad that she’s aching - for his touch. She notices that he’s about take off his tie and be as naked as she is.

“No.”

He raises a brow, “No?”

“Leave it on Cap.”

“All of it,” he gestures his entire outfit.

“Yes.”

“Even these?” Pointing at the thick rimmed glasses.

“Even those  _ Captain _ ,” she purrs.

With a small grin he takes his socks off and then crawls onto the bed. She let’s out a sigh as she feels his hard body pressed against her own. His lips on her neck leaving marks all over. She can feel the scratch of his beard as well. Finally his lips are on her own, bringing her into a heated passionate kiss that has her even more wet. He allows her some dominance into their kiss as she starts to nip at his lips and deepen it. His hands are all over her now, caressing the soft and silky flesh beneath him, memorizing every curve and every scar. It isn’t until his right hand reaches the bullet scar, that Bucky had left on her during his days as the Winter Soldier, and his thumb gently strokes it. 

“Natasha,” he breathes against her lips as he makes his way down her body.

Another sigh escapes her lips as he leaves trails of kisses, bite marks and beard burns down her body. Her body thrums in pleasure knowing that she gets to bare his marks - to know that she solely belongs to him alone. His tongue is swirling around the tip of her breast, lapping at the teat and sucking on it. Her wetness is seeping from her folds and onto her anus. Talented artistic fingers caress and massage the other twin, giving it the same attention as the other one. He switches and perform the same feat, making sure both get treated equally because he’s just that wonderful of a lover. Pulling away from her breast, he makes his way down and onto the Soviet bullet scar. He gives it a small and meaningful kiss before making his way to her bellybutton, which she gives a small laugh as his tongue laps at it gently. 

At last his mouth is where it is should be -  _ should _ be, but being the little shit he is, Steve decide to kiss around her dripping entrance and leave little love bites on her inner thighs alongside more beard burns.

“Steve,” she whimpers. 

God above she needs his mouth on her, she’s ruining the sheets with her slick.

“Tsk, tsk, impatient aren’t you,” he nips at her inner thigh. “Patience is key love.”

“I’ve been patient for the past few hours, cut me some slack.”

He gave a throaty chuckle, “I like seeing like this though. Bound, helpless, and  _ wanting _ .”

Jesus H fucking Christ his blue eyes have become darkened behind those glasses. She can feel herself dripping even more and it’s evident that she has completely ruined the sheets. He goes back to his teasing, but he’s licking off some of her juices off the silk sheets. His tongue trailing up her ass and then sliding up her folds and pressing hard against her clit. Natasha let’s out a wail as his tongue swirls around the bundle of nerves. He’s sucking it hard just as he did with her breasts, his teeth gently scraping at it, and his beard rubbing against her mound. She’s so wet that he’s able to slide both his index and middle finger inside of her. Using both fingers he stretches her out, curling them inside and scraping against her walls. Natasha starts clenching around the two digits inside of her and grinds against the palm of his hand. His other hand reaches up and starts to play with her breast, tugging and squeezing at the soft flesh. Adding a third finger inside of her has Natasha arching her back and her hands curling against the rope. Steve slowly pulls out his wet fingers, kneels up and looks down at her, and slowly cleans his fingers. He brings his thumb to her core and rubs it up and down, coating it with her own slick.

“Lick,” he has his slick coated thumb by her lip.

She licks the pad of his thumb and then swirls around it, finally wrapping her lips and gives out a loud sucking noise, making Steve groan. He replaces his thumb with his lips and pulls away before she has time to kiss back. She’s tugging at the rope and plants her feet upon the mattress as his lips are on her pussy again. This time it’s his tongue that’s pleasing her, licking her insides. Her bound hands are tugging at the restraints wishing she could tug at his hair, and then pressing him down against her core. Steve tries his best to please her with his glasses in the way. As his wet thumb reaches down and presses against her anus, it coaxes another orgasm out of her. He pulls away once more, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She finds him incredibly hot right now - his glasses are currently crooked, but god that three piece suit makes him even more regal and powerful and the beard helps too. 

Natasha can see the obvious hardness through the dress pants he’s wearing. Her inside clench wanting to feel his cock inside of her. 

“Natasha,” he whispers softly before leaning down and kissing her.

She moans at the taste of her on his tongue. His hands cupping her face and deepening it as well. She eagerly watches him getting rid of his belt as it clanks onto the floor, unzipping the pants and pulling his weeping cock out of its confines. She licks her lips at the sight of the pre-come spilling out from the tip. He has both his knees on each side of her arm. Cups the back of her head and has the other hand holding his cock.

“Suck,” he orders as he guides her head.

She complies and opens her mouth, his hand still on the back of her head but doesn’t control her. Natasha bobs her head back and forth, her tongue licking the underside of his cock. His hand tangled into her hair. She has her tongue swirling around the tip before taking it back inside her mouth. His head falls back and a groan leaves his lips. Her teeth gently scrapes the sides. Natasha pulls back and then takes him all the way in, the tip of his cock presses against the back of her throat. The grip on her hair tightens about but the other hand is stroking her cheek. Steve starts to grind against her mouth as she sucks him. He pulls away and Natasha let’s out a disappointed groan, making him chuckle and brush the bottom of her lip with her thumb.

“Fun’s just getting started.” 

He’s kneeling between her legs now, his hands on her hips and moves a bit closer allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She moans softly as she can feel his hardness rubbing against her dripping core. She wants him to soothe the aching desire that had been coiling in her belly ever since he left her tied up on the bed. She needs his hardness inside of her, stretching her out, filling her up with his hot come. Already she’s coating his cock with more of her juices. 

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers against her ear.

“I want you.”

“You have to be more specific love.”

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to bottom me out. Fuck me so hard that I’ll feel you for days. Please, please, please Steve. Want you so bad, aching for you so much that it hurts.”

“Shh, hush dear heart,” he cups her face gently, “I’ll take good care of you.”

He aligns his cock with her entrance and gives a slow and steady thrust. It’s not the kind that makes her moan, but enough that a sigh of content escapes her lips. He kisses her as he continues with his pace, dragging his cock slowly against her walls, making her feel every vein and every movement. Steve pulls away until only the tip remains and then gives a powerful thrusts that has the bed bang against the wall. Natasha arches her back as now his thrusts are rougher and faster. She’ll start to move against him, but it’s when she feels herself clenching around his cock, is when Steve starts to slow down. It’s a bit frustrating, she knows that, but it’s exactly what Steve is giving her. He’ll drag this on because he knows it’s how he’ll leave the impression of being inside of her for the next few days. That her pussy will thrum with pleasure and ache wonderfully after being thoroughly fucked by him. 

Steve places her left leg over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper inside of her. He still has that slow and steady movement but he puts enough power in it to make her satisfied but still wanting more. Natasha can feel herself edging on her third orgasm and this time Steve allows her to come but still keeping the same pace. He kisses her ankle and then brings the right leg over his shoulder. He doesn’t give her a chance to recover as now he’s setting a relentless pace that’s fast and powerful. The angle gives him a better chance to hit her g-spot and make her arch her back against him. Her hands tugging against the restraints and her nails biting into palm of her hands. 

Watching her tits bounce, he leans down and sucks on one of them, adding to the pleasure that she’s already receiving. Christ almighty what she wouldn’t give just to tug on his long locks or to dig her nails deep into his jacket. Natasha knows she’s completely at his mercy. His hard clothed body pressed against her naked flesh. She can’t help but move against him, meeting his thrusts. He stops his movements for a bit, brings down her right leg but still has the left on his shoulder, making her lay on her right side and having her right leg wrapped around his side. He’s building up his pace again, but this time from fast to hard to slow and gentle. Steve knows that she’s about to come again and whispers promises how this one will make her blackout. He has his right hand stroking where they’re joined. Pulling, stroking and teasing her clit. The soldier is giving her rougher thrusts now while stroking her even faster. His left hand reaches for a tit and starts to tug and pinch it. Natasha let’s out a wail as she comes hard, her walls clamped down on him and her juices spill onto his trousers and the sheets. It isn’t until he exhales forcefully that his hot come spews into her, coating her insides and she ends up blacking out.

*****

Natasha let’s out a few blinks, allowing her eyes to adjust. She finds herself no longer in the bed but in the tub with nice warm water. 

“Hey,” he smiles gently at her, the glasses are still on and he’s still wearing the three piece suit, god bless. “Welcome back.”

“I blacked out.”

“Yes you did, I promised you didn’t I?”

She smiles and moans at the delightful ache in her pussy, “You kept good on your promise.”

He grins, “I never lie and you know that.”

Natasha cups a few bubbles and blows them at him. Steve just let’s out a small chuckle. She watches him reach to the small table next to the bathtub and hands her a cup of hot tea.

“Drink, your throat must be sore with the amount of screaming you did.”

It is, and she’s amazed how she’s still able to talk, still the pain is there. Gratefully she takes a few sips before handing it back to him.

“You’ll join me?”

“Of course.”

She leans back and enjoys the show of her lover stripping for her. His hand reaches for the glasses.

“Leave it on Cap.”

With a grin, he joins her into the tub, pulling her into his arms allowing her to lean against his chest. 


End file.
